The Flash Continuation (of season 2 episode 10)
by Kurt Willows
Summary: Patty has broken up with the Flash. What now? Barry Allen thinks he should get over her by focusing on the search for Zoom but luckily he has best friends like Iris to suggest other ways of spending time, like social events. When they go to a club together for the first time, where will the night take them? Should I should make it a rated M story? Just read 1st chapter and tell me.
1. Chapter 1

He zoomed from the sidewalk into Joe's house. Putting his bag down, he pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed the side of his head. Why did Patty do that? Their relationship was going so well. Well, he was the one messing it up. He could understand why she _should_ do that, but he didn't understand why she _would_ do it. Why did everything good in his life have to end badly? After all, he should understand that to every pro, there's a con, and vice versa. He wasn't sure if he was glad that his identity was safe from her. Maybe if he had been honest, she wouldn't have dumped him. Or maybe it was Turtle's fault. Maybe he scared her away from Central City.

"Barry...I'm leaving Central City," she told him. "...It's time to move on." He kind of stood there having that feeling like he was late to second period Physics and realized he had forgotten to bring his project to school. Like the world was slowly being devoid of fortune and luck. He had watched movies of couples being dumped and promised himself not to ever be the dumper or dumpee, but look how things have turned out. He knew how the process would unfold: first the relationship problems, then one of them gets dumped. After that, the dumpee would go into a state of depression and sorrow. Then came the I'm-never-going-to-love-anyone -ever-again attitude. Next step: someone comes into their lives and "awakens" them to the awesome positive world, and to all the available fish in the sea. Finally, they realize their stupidity and move on. It seemed like a long procedure but he was following the right steps so far: the depression/dejected status. According to most chick-flicks, the best thing to do was mess up your appearance, grab a tub of ice cream, and Netflix all day.

But he had survived worse things. In fact, he had survived heartbreak for a long time. You know, heartbreak over his parents, then Iris' rejections over and over, and also Dr. Well's betrayal. This was nothing. It was kinda similar to his relationship with Linda. He started to march up to his bedroom when he smelled chow mein.

"Joe? Is that Chinese food?" he questioned while walking into the kitchen. Joe was busy cleaning up and replied without looking up.

"Oh, hey Barry. Wally came by and was finally willing to talk. We ate some dinner and tried to get to know each other better. It turns out, he was just being a protective son about his mother. We don't need to speed up this father-son relationship. I think that things are going to be just fine with him. So, how was your day?" Joe asked. Barry sat down and ran his fingers through his hair. "Not good, Joe," he began, "It's about Patty." Joe clicked his tongue. "She's asked about you and it's kinda cute. I mean, she asked how I felt about you guys kissing. I told her it's none of my business! Funny, huh?" Joe looked up and saw Barry's downtrodden face. "Barry, what's wrong? Is it about S.T.A.R. Labs?"

Barry lifted his head and finally faced the truth: "Patty dumped me."

...

He didn't feel like running. He didn't feel so super. He felt like a normal human being who could get hurt. Who was vulnerable. He took the subway to Jitters and found Iris sitting there with her laptop. Sighing, he pushed open the door and walked over to her. Sinking into the seat, he pulled out his phone and started to play Flappy Bird. The little dings coming from his device startled Iris.

"Barry? Are you playing Flappy Bird? But you hate that game! You always say that the bird is biologically incorrect and that he defies the laws of physics," she reminded, "Then again, your superpowers also defy the laws." He looked up at her from his double chin in the depressingly slumped position. Iris' mouth dropped open. "She dumped you, didn't she?" Iris guessed.

"How did you know that?" Barry asked. Was it that obvious?

"I know you too well. She told me that you were being kinda secretive and closed off. How did it go down?" She propped up her head on her elbows and leaned forward, ready to listen. He sat up straighter and cleared his throat. After telling her the details of this tragic event, he sank back down.

"Maybe if I had been more open and honest…" Barry ventured.

"No Barry, it's not your fault. Didn't you hear her? She did what she had to do. She put the guy in jail and now she's done. She got into an awesome college and she can finally start her life doing what she loves. You should be happy for her."

Barry shook his head. "Yes, and she did it with my help! If the Flash hadn't stopped her from shooting him, she would be sitting in prison with no life! Besides, she could still go to college and date me at the same time, why did she have to break up with me?!" He ranted.

Iris took his hand and looked at him with pity. "You're in the anger stage of the breakup. Soon you'll be stalking her Facebook page and telling everyone that she's evil. Don't be that person, Barry. Be strong because you have survived worse. Focus on friends and your passions. It'll help you move on, okay?" she sympathized, "At least Party is still alive and safe," she murmured, thinking about Eddie. It'd been quite a while but she still had a spot in her heart reserved for him.

"So…" Barry started, "How are you?" The thing they had been talking about mostly was Wally. He informed Iris about Wally's visit with Joe the previous night and it seemed to cheer her up.

"We've been swamped lately. We should take a break," she suggested.

He looked away from the screen to her. "Like how?"

She shrugged. "Maybe we could go on a friend date. Like you did with Caitlyn." He smiled at the memory of drunk Caitlyn.

Iris burst into giggles. "You told me all about it. Did she seriously say 'my goods' to you? That's just too hilarious!" They both laughed at the phrase.

"Let's do the same thing! Let's find a club tonight!" She suggested much too excitedly.

"What?! I thought we could go bowling and have some pizza."

"What are you, ten years old? Every single time we hang out it's always Netflix or bowling. We've never done any rated R stuff before! C'mon, it'll be a nice change!"

He didn't think it was a good idea. He thought she was using partying to rid herself of the empty feeling inside of her that could only be filled with Eddie. What she didn't know was that wasting herself away like that would only increase that hollow feeling. "I don't know. It won't change the fact that both of our significant others are out of our lives now. I think we should take a break from too much social interaction and focus on getting rid of Zoom. It's driving Dr. Wells insane! If we work hard at this, we could slowly move on. The best way to keep living is to keep up a normal, safe lifestyle."

"You mean a boring lifestyle. Just one time. Please?"

He opened his mouth to decline, but what the hell. "Yeah, okay sure whatever," he rolled his eyes. Iris grinned and went over outfit ideas. He obediently listened to her until her phone rang.

"I'm sorry Barry I have to go talk to my boss. Can you pick me up at eight in my apartment? Thanks so much, see you!" Iris shoved her laptop in her bag and patted Barry's shoulder before sprinting out of the cafe and pushing the door open with her phone pressed against her face. He smiled and drank the rest of her latte thinking about what a great friend she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for reading my story. I know I put rated M but I'm not sure if I should have Iris and Barry...you know. Should I have them start an official relationship? Just like every other author would, I'd really appreciate it if you guys could write a review.

…..

Barry had never been to a club. What do you do there? Dance? Was it like in the movies? What do you wear there? After staring at his closet, he decided that simple was better. He put on a blue collared button-down shirt and jeans. This should help him blend in. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sauntered down the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going? I thought that we could make it a dinner-in-front-of-the-TV night," Joe prompted. He was already making some pasta thing enough for the both of them to enjoy.

"Oh sorry Joe I promised Iris that I would...help her with an article tonight. I'll be back late because...I need to stop by S.T.A.R Labs and...ask Caitlyn something, okay? I'll see you tomorrow at the station." He was terrible at improvising but luckily Joe bought it.

"Alright, but let's hang out together sometime soon. With Wally and Turtle and everything going on we haven't really talked much. Have fun listening to Iris rant about the news."

…..

Barry arrived surprisingly on time. He sped up the stairs to her apartment and knocked.

"Come in!" called Iris' muffled voice.

He opened the door and looked around. Everything was clean and organized, just like Iris. He strolled around until he found the kitchen and spotted a box of milk duds on the table. Smiling, he picked them up and started to gobble them down.

"Iris!" he called in a singsong voice, "You better come out here before I eat all your-holy crap Iris what are you wearing?!" Barry dropped the box of chocolates and was staring with his mouth open.

Iris had emerged from her bedroom wearing a very revealing black faux leather crisscross crop top with an equally revealing black mini skirt. Barry pulled out of the horrified trance and threw his jacket at her.

"What do you mean 'what am I wearing?' What are you wearing?! We're going to a club, not a job interview! And you spilled all my milk duds!" Barry apologized and bent down to clean up the mess. Iris also started scooping up chocolates but her cleavage increased and he could see inside her shirt's neckline

"Uh Iris? Maybe you could...go back and change into something a bit more modest," Barry suggested.

"I'm the one who dressed appropriately for the situation," she claimed, "You need some help. Here, let me get you something better to wear." She ran back into her bedroom and briefly emerged with an extremely tight matching faux leather tank top.

"Here, try it on! I got it for Eddie so we could match but...it wasn't his style. I know it's really tight but you should show off your muscles once in awhile."

Barry stared at the thing for a few seconds, then opened his mouth. "Uh, first of all, I'm glad you can talk about Eddie now without becoming completely depressed, but second of all I can see why he wouldn't ever wear it in public."

"Oh come on it would look great on you! Try it on, please? For me?"

He sighed but grabbed it, zoomed into her bedroom, and emerged a few seconds later with it on. Iris covered her face to keep from laughing too hard. It was extremely tight on Barry and showed off everything. He stared at himself in the mirror with a surprised look.

"See Barry! It fits!" Iris exclaimed.

"And by 'fits' do you mean molding into the shape of my nipples?" he asked, pointing out the snug fit of the material on his skin. "I will say though, it wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought. Actually, it's almost exactly like my suit. Look, I can still run really fast in these!" he remarked while circling the room.

"Okay that's settled. So, shall we go?" she asked.

He grinned. "Wanna run?"

She told him the address and they were off in an instant. They arrived in a dark alley so no one would question their method of transportation. Iris was breathless after the ride, just like every other time the Flash carried her off somewhere in seconds. They straightened themselves up and walked to the entrance of the club.

"I heard from work that this is the most popular club in Central City," Iris informed. Fortunately, it was a really cool place with lots of people but unfortunately it was extremely popular. There was a line of young adults lining the wall of the building wearing dark clothes and impatiently waiting for their entrance. They looked at each other, then at the club entrance.

"Let's just…" Barry began, but Iris was already into his arms. They waited until the bouncer's head was turned, then he speeded into the club.

…..

It was dark and loud. There were people stuffed onto the dance floor and many of the bar's seats were taken up. An electric disco ball randomly flashed light sporadic enough to cause a seizure. Barry and Iris had to squeeze through the waves of people grinding up on each other to reach the corner and take a breather.

"Hey Barry!" Iris shouted, "Let's go to a different room! I heard that there's at least four different clubbing rooms in this building! I think this one's too crowded!"

"Yeah okay!" he yelled back.

They shuffled to double door which opened up to a room similar to the first except less crowded. They spotted seats and quickly moved to take them. Iris ordered a drink from the bartender while Barry listened in envy.

"The inability to get drunk might seem good for my health but it's not fun. Actually, it's hell." Barry complained. Iris' eyes lit up and she put down her drink.

"Oh my god I almost forgot," she rambled while rifling through her bag, "After work I went to S.T.A.R. Labs to invite Caitlyn to come but she was too embarrassed by her last drinking incident to accept the invitation. She told me she was feeling sorry for you so she somehow developed this alcohol that will, like, disable your hypermetabolism long enough to have you buzzed through the night but not have your liver permanently damaged. I thought we could test it out right now," she continued while pulling out a clear glass bottle of clear liquid. "I have the rest in my apartment but I thought I could bring some to experiment."

Barry didn't know whether to be skeptical or excited. He wasn't an alcoholic, but he longed for that nice feeling he felt the last time Caitlyn conjured up a potion for him. Iris took a shot glass and poured him a drink from the bottle.

"Cheers," she called while clinking her drink to his, "Cheers to moving on. Moving on to the future and moving on from the past!" Iris watched closely as Barry downed his drink eagerly in one gulp. He squeezed his eyes shut as a rush of adrenaline went through him. Then came the nice familiar relief of alcohol.

"Whoa! It works! This is awesome," he praised, pouring himself more liquid from the bottle. Iris smiled and shivered from the thrill of her drink. They clinked and continued the process to drunkenness.

"Hey Bear, have you guys got any clue where Zoom is?" Iris asked when the song switched to a quieter one.

He shook his head. "Caitlyn and the other Flash are determined on finding him. Caitlyn informed me that he's sick and needs to acquire his speed back to get better. We, like, really need to stop him. He's more dangerous than Eobard Thawne! I need to get faster and stronger if I want to beat him! I can't afford to be weakened by him like I was last time!"

Iris giggled and pat his cheek. "Your so cute when you're worked up like this. You're like a little chipmunk. Relax okay? We're here to have fun! Here, give me your phone."

Barry regarded her with a suspicious look. "Why? What are you going to do?"

She pulled it out from his pocket. "Just trust me, okay?" She turned shut his phone off and stuffed it in her purse. "There. Now if there's any trouble in the city tonight, we'll let the police take care of it. That's why they're here. The people need to feel like they can help protect the city. I mean, it's great having a superhuman run around all the time but makes us normal humans feel so...useless. And I know what you're about to say: 'Iris, we're all special!' Yeah Bear, we're all internally special but c'mon! You have superspeed! When can a normal human like us put that on the resume? You are one lucky dude, you know that?"

Now that Iris was deep into alcohol there was no filter between her thoughts and words. Barry had never seen drunk Iris before, and it was weird. All his life he looked up to her as a beautiful, smart role model but this was a completely different side of her that for fourteen years he had never witnessed. He sipped his drink and watched as she slipped into an official drunk rant.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys. I'll keep it rated M.

…..

"I can heal _sooo_ fast on the outside, but I'll never be able to heal fast on the inside," Barry wailed while clutching his heart. Both of them were still leaning on the bar watching people fall in love on the dance floor. It got pretty depressing the more they drank.

Iris nodded her head in agreement. "That makes you one of us. I mean, if you couldn't feel on the inside, you'd basically be a robot. You wouldn't feel pain or sadness, but you would also never experience happiness and love either. Pros and cons dude," she dramatically downed another shot and burped loudly. Barry watched her and guffawed loudly. Iris was really getting out of character tonight.

Iris sighed loudly and threw her head back in laughter. "I've been crying over Eddie almost every night since he was gone. I hug his police jacket and just let it all out. Every night. I might be okay in the daytime, but when I'm alone I don't have to pretend to be okay. I know it's really weak of me. I mean, I'm the strong beautiful Iris that my dad knows I am. Except at night... I'm not. We were gonna get married, you know? God Barry, I miss him so much. I want him to come back so badly, I'll do anything, and I mean anything, to just have one more kiss with him."

Barry stared at her with pure sympathy. Sure he broke up with Patty, but at least she's still alive. Iris has no chance of getting Eddie back. Zero. He's gone and now she can only be with him in her memories. He leaned over and hugged her tight, feeling her tears drip down his shoulder. When he released her he suddenly was overcome by this wave of emotion, and he didn't like it.

"Iris! We were supposed to make this night happy! To move on! I'm gonna help you do that, okay?" he yelled, "We are going to dance and sing until we can't feel anything anymore. Until we are numb and pain isn't real, okay?"

He dragged Iris through the sweaty crowd while a new song started. He stopped and started dancing. He was one of those people who's dancing became a lot better when they were drunk. Iris had also never seen drunk Barry and was surprised. Smiling, she joined in and actually had fun trying to outdo Barry's every dance move. By the time the song was over, they were sweaty, out of breath, and laughing hard at the ridiculous moves they tried to come up with. Caught up in the moment, Barry pulled Iris to the edge of the DJ table and started talking to the DJ. She saw them talking for a few moments, then the DJ nodded and handed the microphone to him.

"Hey guys, my name is Barry. I want to sing a song for my friend Iris over here who is suffering from serious heartbreak. I'm sure you've all suffered heartbreak, and that you've all heard this song, so sing along if you know it."

Iris watched as Barry nodded at the DJ. He pressed a few buttons on his soundboard and nodded back to him. Just then she heard a sad piano ringing through the room. Everyone started to slow dance and nod to the song.

 _Turn around…_ "Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round…" Barry started to sing the first line with his eyes squeezed shut and the microphone pressing against his lips. Iris closed her eyes and smiled. She almost never got to hear him sing and she missed it. He had a really good voice that unfortunately was barely ever used. She promised herself to get him drunk more often.

When he reached the chorus, he put so much emotion in his voice that it sounded like he was genuinely crying. "Together we can take it to the end of the line; your love is like a shadow on me all of the time…"

"Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart," Just then, he opened his eyes and stared at Iris with mutual sorrow. Iris smiled while tears dripped down her face. She didn't know if it was the shots that were bringing the emotional version of her out or if she was just erupting in sadness, but either way, she felt a connection to Barry in that moment. A connection so strong, what could it be? Pity? Sympathy? Heartache? Happiness?

Love?

…..

"A total eclipse of the heart!" Barry belted out the last line and the whole room erupted in applause. Iris laughed when Barry shot a smirk at her, almost like he was saying, "Lol, I'm popular!" He took a clumsy bow and leaped off the stage. A few people caught him and pat his back.

He made his way to her and raised his eyebrows. "So? Whadaya think?"

Iris hugged him forcefully. "Barry, thank you so much, that was beautiful. I never knew you could, like...sing! You should bring out that talent more."

He smiled really big. "Hey Iris do you like me?"

Iris nodded, "Yeah of course I like you Barry," she slurred, "Why are you asking?"

Barry looked unsatisfied. "No Iris. No. I mean, like, like like me? Do you love me?"

Iris replied again: "Of course I love you Barry! You're my family, my brother."

They were both leaning on the bar, continuing to consume alcohol. Barry then slammed his cup on the counter and took Iris' face in his hands.

"Okay Iris if it takes alcohol to rip this truth out of me, so be it. I love you. I've loved you since before my mother was murdered. You were beautiful and smart and paid attention to me. You still are. And I've always dreamed of the day that you would wake up and see me as more than a friend. I don't care if we are never going to talk again after this, I just finally want to let you know, okay?"

Iris stared at her cup with Barry intensely gazing at her. They didn't move or talk. They stayed where they were, listening to the loud music the people around them were dancing to. Barry was dying. He didn't know if this was a good silence or bad silence.

After two minutes passed, Iris turned toward him and pressed her lips against his.

…..

They were outside of the club.

Barry grabbed her hand. After the kiss, the world became sharper and clearer. Unfortunately for Iris, she became drunker and clumsier.

"So are we dating? Or was that just a pity kiss? Iris? Whoa-" Iris passed out in his arms almost falling and hitting the ground. Barry hoisted her in his arms and walked out of the dark, wet alleyway. Making sure no one was looking, he zoomed all the way to her apartment. He leaned her against a sturdy wall and went through her purse looking for the keys to her apartment.

"Can we make peanut butter jelly sandwiches?" she stirred. She chuckled and started to fall over again. Barry caught her arm and pulled her into the room after unlocking the door. She collapsed onto the couch and rubbed her eyes. He tossed her keys and purse on the table and proceeded to raid the refrigerator for bread to make her sandwiches.

"Barry! Can you come over here for a second?" Iris asked. She was propped up now and a little more awake.

He walked into the living room carrying a loaf and jam. "I could only find bread and jelly but I don't know where you put the peanut bu-" Iris pulled Barry's tank top towards her into another long kiss. They slowly sat down, still kissing, and started to embrace.

"Wait Barry, let me say something," Iris pulled away looking into his eyes and cupping his face. He gulped and waited for the verdict. He was so happy that she was not rejecting him but he didn't know if it was just because it was the vodka talking.

"I'd be lying if I said that I've always thought of you as only a friend. I started to notice changes in you after you left for college. You'd come back sometimes with more muscle, better taste in clothes, a change in confidence. And sometimes when you weren't looking, I'd look you over wondering: 'Where did my little Bear go?' I guess I always wanted a best friend and I thought that if I treated you more than a friend, I would lose that. So, I kept burying my small crush for you and fell in love with another. And it hurts, Barry. You know that love hurts. I don't know if I want to lose my best friend and fall in love again. It might be too much to bear."

Barry hugged her. "No Iris. We'll still be friends. The title of 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' are just labels. It won't change how we treat each other. I'm just so relieved that you also have feelings for me too. Even though I'm a metahuman, I don't know if I could have been able to heal from the wound of rejection quickly."

Iris stroked his cheek and kissed him again. They started to intensely suck each other's lips like they needed it to live. Iris began to moan and move down to Barry's neck. She stood up and pulled him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. He pressed her against the door and continued to passionately make out with her.

When she turned around and pushed him onto the bed he held his hand up. "Iris wait. Are you sure?"

She leaped onto the bed and kissed his neck hard. "Whoa, I'll take that as a yes," Barry moaned.

…..

Hey the new episode is coming out today! I haven't seen it yet...I hope it will be awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Iris pulled his tank top over his head, then proceeded to pull his pants down. He was surprised by the emboldened actions that Barry never thought Iris would have ever done.

"Whoa Iris c'mon let's take it slow, okay?" he advised. She detached herself from his neck panting and wiped her mouth sloppily.

"Okay, uh, so do you...um...have _a condom_?" Barry whispered the last part like it gave him an allergic reaction. Iris chuckled and sauntered over to her closet where she pulled out two small packages. Tossing them Barry, she pulled down her skirt and jumped into bed wearing only her thin top and a thong. He looked over at her sultry expression. Iris in a thong, who would have ever thought? Barry blew out a long breath and put the covers over his lap to put on the condom. His hands became shaky but eventually he got it on and looked over at her with love in his eyes. Her lower half was also covered by the sheets and she was dangling her thong from her pointer finger. She flung it across the room and pulled him on top of her.

"Come on Barry," She whispered while licking her lips, "Do it. Do me."

"Okay Iris, let's, um, take it slowly," he instructed. He put his tip to her opening. Time slowed down.

The look in her eyes, the curves of her body, it was to much for him to handle. He pressed in slowly, watching her expression the whole time. The farther he went in, the more pained her face became. When he was entirely in her, a tear slipped from her eyes.

"Iris, I'm sorry! Are you okay? Should we stop? Is this making you uncomfortable? What's in your head?"

"How do you fit...it...in your suit?" she whispered.

Even in this serious moment, Barry blew out a laugh. "I don't know whether to be flattered or…"

She wrapped her arms around his back. "Keep going, Barry."

He paused for a second but then pulled out. They both closed their eyes and sighed. She kissed his neck, murmuring, "More." He nodded.

Instead of just slowly pressing this time, he actually pushed all the way in. Iris exclaimed out loud, hugging him closer to get him all the way in. "Faster," she requested.

Fast was his specialty. Now he started to thrust. Slowest, slow, fast, faster. Every thrust, their panting got louder, faster, and more pleasurable.

"Oh Barry!"

"Iris!"

Iris wasn't just sighing now, she was squealing. If anybody had heard them, they probably would have thought that the both of them were being tortured. They continued it for what seemed like forever to Barry. Nothing was really happening: he was thrusting and she was just laying there. Finally Iris gave up and pushed him off of her, breathing hard as if she had just run a marathon.

"Iris, we didn't get there," Barry sighed in disappointment.

"I know," she breathed in the same tone. Barry lay there, wondering what he should be feeling. When he looked back at Iris, she was already fast asleep. He gazed back up at the ceiling and closed his eyes…

…..

" _Where am I? What happened?_ " He thought, " _Ohhhhh...oh no._ "

Barry sat up and smashed his palms into his eyes. He hadn't had a hangover in a very long time and had forgotten what it felt like. The memory of his night with Iris didn't really help with the throbbing that seemed to be emanating from his brain. He reluctantly swung his legs across the bed and found his pants which he pulled on. He made his way to the bathroom and immediately jumped into the shower. Stepping out, he found a dry towel and wrapped it around his lower half. His body reflected him in the mirror. He didn't look different. He felt different though. He'd just exposed himself to his best friend, and failed. What did Iris think of him now? How was he supposed to talk to her? Where was she anyway?

Barry put on his button down shirt and walked into the kitchen. Iris was sitting at the table with her back towards him and facing the window. She was wearing a bathrobe and slippers, her hair was draped across her shoulders. He took a long, deep breath and sauntered over, stopping about a yard behind her.

"Good morning," he started. He didn't know what else to say. After he cleared his throat, he tried to continue. "Um, are you okay? Do you have a headache?"

"Sit," Iris returned. Barry hesitated, but then walked over to the chair facing her and sank down slowly. She looked tired and stressed.

"Oh, thanks," he stated as she pushed a mug of coffee over to him. She nodded and they both sat their in silence except for the sipping of their caffeine.

"I'm sor-"

"Last nig-"

They started at the same time and chuckled a bit.

"Sorry,"

"No, go ahead."

Barry gulped, "I just want to know: what you said, and...did, with me last night," he asked, "Was it all exaggerated? Or did you actually want to say and do those things?"

Iris put down her coffee and rubbed her head. "I, well, I just...I wanted...I don't know. Everything I said...and did...I really meant it."

Barry felt kind of relieved. She actually wanted to kind of be with him. So what was holding her back?

"You know that I have feelings for you it's just that we've never acted on them. We sort of professed our love and then drifted off to different people. I just never pictured me dating you. We're so different, yet so similar. I'm, just...I don't know!" She covered her face with her hand as if she were hiding from him.

Barry gently grabbed her wrist. "Hey it's okay don't be embarrassed. You know I was pretty out of character last night too. And maybe not as, you know, ahem: physically capable as Eddie was."

Iris peeked out at him. "What? What do you mean physically capa-oh!," she realized and smiled looking down, "That! That's what you're worried about?"

He turned bright red. "You know I don't have a lot of practice," he muttered, "And I wasn't expecting to do it last night."

Iris genuinely laughed. "What, do you have to prepare for it or something? Was it with Patty or Linda?"

"Stop making fun of me, I don't wanna talk about this anymore," he said half jokingly, "What were you thinking when you kissed me? Did you feel sorry for me or did you actually want to, like, date me? What are we now? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Still friends?"

She stared at him as he waited for her reply. They were both single. They loved each other. They've known each other their whole lives. What was the holdup?

"Barry, I think we should just stay friends for a little while," she replied. She saw his expression sink. "Just for a while Barry, for your sake. I mean, you just broke up with your girlfriend two days ago. Maybe you could convince her to stay here. I know you still have feelings for her. Tell her you're The Flash. Tell her how much she means to you."

He looked away. "I've thought about this and I think she should leave. Zoom targets the people closest to me. I know I didn't tell you I was The Flash at first, and look how much danger you were put in!"

"But now that I know, look how much I can prepare for danger! You should tell her, Barry."

"You know, the more people I love, the more vulnerable I am and the more vulnerable they are too. I love her enough that I don't want her to get sucked into this world. She deserves better. She deserves to go to college, meet someone who wasn't struck by lightning, who won't put her in danger every second of her life."

"I think you don't think she's capable enough to defend herself. When I found out about you, I actually helped you guys at S.T.A.R. Labs instead of getting in the way. Believe me she'll thank you for telling her and I know that she'll have something to contribute."

Barry drank more coffee then stood up. "I'm sorry Iris. This is just some poor innocent girl who wanted to get revenge on a metahuman. She did it. Now she has to live the life she deserves. I have to go to work."

Iris heard him open the door and speed outside behind her.

…..

 _Knock knock_. Barry ran down the stairs and opened the wooden door. Iris stood outside with her arms crossed.

He groaned and walked towards the kitchen. "How many times am I gonna see you today? It's, like, what, seven thirty?"

"Patty knows you're The Flash. What did you say after I left?" She walked into her house and shut the door behind her.

He brought two cups of lemonade into the living room and motioned for her to sit down.

"She wanted me to admit that I was The Flash," he proclaimed.

Iris stopped mid-sip. "You didn't tell her, did you? Why not?! Don't you love her? Don't you want her to stay?"

"Stop nagging me, okay? I'm protecting her."

"You're not protecting her and you know it. You want to be with her. You want her to fight by your side, cuddle with you, eat with you, talk to you. You know that she's strong enough to fend for herself. Why are you sending her away?"

Barry sharply turned his head. "Because you're my first love! You'll always be! How many people get to say that they grew up with their true love? That their significant other is their best friend who gets them, who understands them, who knows all their secrets? Are you just going to forget about last night? Pretend that it never happened? I'll always remember it Iris."

She stared at him with intensity and emotion in her eyes. "Barry," she whispered, "You really want to be with me? I reject you over and over. Patty is pleading to be with you."

"Because I know that you have feelings for me. I'm not just going to let that go to waste. Please Iris, I love you. Why do you keep turning me down, over and over again?"

Iris looked away. He kept his gaze. She looked down at the floor and breathed out a shaky breath. "I feel like I'm cheating on Eddie if I give myself to you. I feel guilty about last night. I love you so much Barry, it's almost too much for me to handle. But I'm impossibly loyal and I keep wishing that there's a chance that Eddie could be alive and maybe I can be with him again."

Barry cupped her face and turned it towards him. "Iris, you need to let go. Don't trick everyone into thinking you have when you actually haven't. I know what loss feels like, and it can break a person but Iris: don't let it break you, okay?"

She leaned forward and kissed him. Now that they were both sober it felt like a real, genuine kiss. They kept going at it for a solid minute when Iris started to move down to his neck.

"Iris, remember last night? Didn't go very well," Barry warned unconvincingly.

"That wasn't your fault. Besides, I want to give you, I mean us, another shot."

He speeded them both into his bedroom in less than a second. Not long after that, they heard the front door slam shut. They stopped mid-kiss with their eyes wide open, lying on his bed.

"Hey Barry, you here?" Joe shouted from the stairs. Iris got panicked but Barry pressed her into the bed and shushed her. He didn't want Joe to suspect anything with any suspicious noise from his bedroom.

"Yeah I'm here Joe! Don't come in, I'm changing! What's up?" he replied nervously.

"Is someone here? You have two glasses of lemonade on the table."

"No, I was just about to clean those up." Iris just couldn't resist the cute face of panicked Barry and kissed his neck. It took every bone in his body not to moan out loud.

"Anyway, I need to make a quick trip to Star City so I think I'll just stay the night there. I came by to grab my suitcase and to tell you that. I'll see you at the station tomorrow, okay?"

Barry sighed out loud, "Ohhhh, okay. See you tomorrow," he struggled to reply without sounding intimate. After a few seconds they heard the door slam shut and the car start outside. Iris immediately started to strip away her clothes in a careless manner. Continuing to make out, they got almost completely undressed except their underwear.

"Okay let's not jump into it this time. Let's take it real slow," Iris instructed. Barry bit his lip and nodded. His back was against the headboard and she was sitting with her legs folded on his lap. She raised her hand and put it on his chest. She gently dragged it down his abs and into his boxers. The both looked down at it and held their breath. At first she just touched it. Then she started to knead at it and gradually massage it. Barry was almost scared to let out a sound even though it felt really good.

"Does it, um, vibrate too? Like the other parts of you body?" she asked curiously.

He scratched his head, embarrassed. "Yeah but kinda feels weird and flops around so I don't...initiate that very much."

Iris put on her naughty face. "It won't flop everywhere if it's in something." She bent her head down and pulled his underwear off. He was completely exposed. She put it to her lips and sucked.

"Oh oh oh Iris, oh my god," Barry put one hand on her back and one hand behind him, squeezing the sheets. It didn't take long for it to get hard. She went rougher and faster until he started to cum.

"You are really big," she remarked as it became fully erect, cumming all over his stomach and even on her nose. "I mean, how do you hide it?"

He didn't answer that question. Instead, he pulled on a condom that he retrieved inside his bedstand and flipped Iris over. She tasted him, now he wanted to taste her.

Barry pulled down her underpants and she removed her bra. It was her turn to be exposed. He had seen a woman's parts before but never looked at them closely. He also lowered his head but then looked up at Iris. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded her head.

He sucked at her nub for a bit which sent her into moans but then proceed to go lower. Soon he was using his tongue and doing her hole and lips. Iris moaned and groaned with pleasure. Finally she shivered and exclaimed out loud. Liquid poured out of her.

"Let's do it." she murmured. He nodded and positioned himself on top of her. They stared at each other as Barry went in her while she was wet. She opened her mouth to exclaim but it was so overwhelming that nothing came out. He decided to try vibrating. While thrusting, it shook and throbbed which sent her into cries of pain and pleasure.

"Barry, oh my god, this feels so fucking good! Oh Barry keep going! More!"

"Iris, oh my god!"

Hormones pulsed through them both which made Barry start to thrust uncontrollably fast. Iris' back arched up and she screamed. He kissed her neck, her collarbone, her breasts. She kept cursing and cursing which Barry had almost never seen Iris do. Both of them were squeezing the sheets beside them and the bed shook with their movement. They screamed each other's names out loud like they were the most painful and beautiful words they'd ever heard.

As they were at their climax, he could feel warm cum push out of both of them. He started to slow down finally to a stop. They were sweaty and panting much more than the night before. He dropped down next to her and removed the condom. They lay there, breathing hard at the ceiling.

"I can safely say: you're just as physically capable as Eddie."

…..

Pretty steamy, amirite? This took me a long time to write and a lot of my friends' help. I really want to hear what you guys think. Right after you read this sentence, I want you to click the review box below and put: a) Where you're from, b) Your favorite fandom, c) What's your favorite food, d) Do you ship WestAllen or SnowBarry, and e) What do you want to see in my story? Thank you for reading.


End file.
